


I"ll Make You Forget Him

by Forever_a_Fangirl



Series: Undertale Smuts, Fluff, Angst [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”This is my first smut in a couple of years soooo





	I"ll Make You Forget Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first smut in a couple of years soooo

When Mettaton walked into the suite that was basically his apartment, he wasn't expecting to see you. He didn't mind when you were over, he loved it because it was you. His girlfriend. Well, secret girlfriend. All his friends and yourself it would be best it would be best to keep the relationship hidden for a bit, to protect [Name]. She was already hated by her family because she worked and hanged out with monsters. They would go crazy and they would disown her if they found out if she was dating a monster. That was one of the reasons he didn't understand why you were here, in the apartment. Your mom had set you up with one of your old co-workers that would flirt with you and never leave you alone. You only went so she would stay off your back. You weren't supposed to be back from your date until at least until late because you told him you would just go home and see him tomorrow. "[Name]." You jumped and looked up at him. "Hey, Mettaton." "I thought you weren't coming over." "I just had a change of plans."

 Mettaton could tell just by looking at you something was wrong. "What happen?" "Nothing. I just..." You looked away from him as he came over to you. "Babe?" You shook your head before he wrapped his arms around you and you wrapped yours around him. "Talk to me [Name]." "It just how he acted towards me." Mettaton pulled back a bit to look at you. "Wanna sit down and tell me?" You nodded as both of you walk over to the living area. You both sat down on the couch. "Now what happened on this 'date'?" 

"This man had tried me treated me when I worked at my old office, right?" Mettaton nodded his head. "So I've told you about on how he always tried to get me to go out with him or try to get me to get home with him. When I showed up at the restaurant he was like 'I knew you  would come to your senses and go out with me.' Then he would make...comments about how I look, how I haven't dated really, and how I was dressed. He would continue to make comments like that and wouldn't let me speak to anyone. Like when the waiter came to take our order for our food and drink, he orders for me without asking and told the waiter that he shouldn't listen to anything I tried to change because I was on a diet that was given to me by my doctor. And when the waiter left he went straight back to talking about how I should try changing myself. It was towards the end of the dinner when I was trying to leave he started saying that I shouldn't be going home because the date wasn't over. I told him I was tired and want to go home. After a good couple of minutes of me trying to leave, he finally offers to take me home. I was thankful that he offer after everything that happened he was going to be nice. Halfway back to my house he started the comments up again, but they were more sexual and...that's how I ended up here." 

Mettaton stared at you then made you look at him. "That's it." "What?" “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” He picked you up as you looked at him not believing you heard what you think you heard. "Are you serious?" "When have I kid about showing you how I love you?"  He asked by whispering in your ear. Your face went red as he carried you to his bedroom then he softly set you on his bed before kissing your lips. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck as he leans down, pushing you down to lay down on the bed.

The kiss quickly became heated before Mettaton moved from your lips to your jaw and down to you neck. He kissed and nipped at your neck as you lean her head back, giving him more access to your neck. "Mmm Mett..." You felt him look up at you before sitting up a bit. You know by now that when he does that, he is going to take off your shirt, normally anyways. But you are in a dress tonight. 

He lean a bit close and kissed you as he started to unzip the back of your dress. When he finally unzipped it all the way that he could with him amd you sitting on the dress. He pulled back from the kiss to look at you. You felt that your face was slightly flushed from the making out. Mettaton sometimes forgets you need air to breath. 

"Would you mind standing up to take your dress off?" He asked softly, still leaned in. He smiled at you as he asked. You nodded and he moved so you could get up. You decide to tease a bit and turned so your back was towards him when you stood up. "Can you get the rest of the zipper?" "Yeah." Mettaton got up from the bed and finished the zipper so your top of your underwear shows along with the back of your bra, which both match. They both were a pink lacey set that barely hide anything when on display for him. 

You kept your back turn to Mettaton as you slowly let the dress from your body to the floor. You could feel his eyes on your body as your back was still towards. You slowly turned around to see the usually flamboyant robot just staring at you with his fuchsia eyes. He was lean back on his elbows just staring up at you. 

You walked back to him as he sat up. When you stood in front of him he placed his hands on your hips and looked up at you. "You are so fucking gorgeous darling." He moved his hands upwards to the back of your bra as he pulls you down on to his lap. He undoes your bra clip and it falls from your shoulders. He pulls it off of you and tosses it off towards on of his corners of his room. One of his hands travel to the front of your body and started to softly grope your left breast. His other hand pushed your back forward, making you push your chest forward. You know what he was trying to do you lean your head back again for him. 

He placed soft kisses on your neck again as his hand from your back moves downwards to your underwear. A breath moan left your lips as he bit down slightly on your neck. He stopped everything he was doing before quickly moving so you were under him. "I forgot was I was originally planning, darling. Let me get back on course." He moved from your neck down to your breasts as he gave each nipple kisses and soft bites. While he played with your nipples with his mouth, he used both his hands to pulled down and off your underwear, leaving you bare. 

His hands quickly moved from your body to his. He removed the piece of metal that hid his member. He moves so he could be lined up with you. He looked down at your flushed, needy state as he ran his hand up and down his rising member. When he demend that he was ready and so were you, he slowly pushed the head in your entrance. 

Your softly moan made him want to enter you quickly and not want to make love to you, but just rough fuck you. He just wanted you to forget that douche from earlier. 

 You closed your eyes and tried to not breath heavily as he pushed more into you. He knew every once and a while you would have trouble taking him. "You ok?" Mettaton's voice made you open your eyes and look at you. "Yes." "Good," he lean down so he could whisper in your ear. "You won't be after a while."

Those words. You couldn't say anything before he pulled out and thrusted back in quickly. This was the rythme he used, deep quick thrusts. It made you moan louder than you have ever with him. It made you arch your back upwards before Mettaton pushed you back down.

Pure lust was all you could see in the beautiful pink eyes you fell for. You moved your arms from their laying position above your head but Mettaton didn't want you to. He grabbed both your wrists in a quick motion and held them into the bed. He didn't want you moving at all. 

"M-Mettaton~" you purred as you looked up at him. "Yes darling?" The knot in your stomach tighten. "I'm close." 

He grinned at you. "Wait." He squeezed your wrists as he starts to go to an inhuman speed. "Mettaton." "Louder." He whispered in your ear. You shivered as your body started to shake from your organism. "Mettaton!"

You panted as he continued to thrust in you roughly before he came himself. He slowly pulled himself out you and laid beside you. "Are you ok?" Instead of trusting your voice you just nodded your head.

"I love you just the way you are [Name]." "I love you too Mettaton."


End file.
